


Bucky's Lists

by ineffablesheep



Series: The Daybreak Universe [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesheep/pseuds/ineffablesheep
Summary: Bucky Barnes, note book hoarder and writer of lists





	Bucky's Lists

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's my laptop or AO3, but it is a fucking mission to post anything. Does anyone else have the problem where you can enter text for a new chapter/fic but AO3 just tells you that there's nothing there??? And then it eats your formatting
> 
> Any how, here's where I'm going to put Bucky's lists that I reference in 'Daybreak' and they probably won't make a lot of sense without reading that. Not 100% sure these are worth posting but I hope you enjoy a different look into Bucky's thoughts and self post-Hydra :)

 

 ~~ ~~Fuel~~~~ ~~~~Nutrition~~~~ Things I like to eat (or don’t)

  * Bread: carbohydrates. That is it. Carbohydrates. Best consumed warm and fresh but can be salvaged by toasting until its burnt and crunchy. Short term nutritional value
  * Bananas: Something Went Wrong Here
  * Plums: Do not eat while wearing white, juice stains worse than blood does. Definitely worth the ruined shirt though. 
    * Future question: does plum jam exist? YES AND THEY COME IN TINS – EASY GRAB BAG FOOD
  * Tinned spaghetti: best eaten with toast. DO NOT EAT COLD
  * Red meat: good iron content, excellent source of protein. ~~Does the asset~~ Do I like it rare/medium/well done?
  * White meat: 
    * Chicken is still chicken, good to know
    * Pork is not great, bacon – am I cooking it wrong? It’s awful
    * Fish is still expensive – fish and chips are good, not sure what the big deal about salmon is though
  * Why are there so many types of milk? What do the different coloured lids mean?
  * Apples: the green ones make ~~the asset~~ me burp but taste best. Red ones are too sweet
  * Cabbage: there are more ways to eat it than boil it, must sample more forms to confirm opinion
  * Seriously though, you get turned into a weapon for seventy years and they go and fuck up bananas. IS NOTHING SACRED??
  * Candy: they still make butterscotch but I don’t think I used to enjoy it? (see Before notebook) Chocolate seems to have improved
  * Onions: ~~is it normal to start crying while cutting these? YES~~ adds flavour, must be well cooked
  * Eggs: good source of protein, easy to sneak a couple if staying in a rural area 
    * What is an ‘omelette’?
  * Pineapple on pizza: yes or no? YES
  * What is a ‘kiwi fruit’ and why is it hairy?
  * Wakandan bread: much, much better than American bread



 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many of these there will be, it's likely to be a side project I update as I feel like doing so to keep me in the habit and posting regularly but I hope you enjoy - if there's anything you want to see Bucky's thoughts on just leave a comment!
> 
> As always,
> 
> love, Sheep


End file.
